100 things not to do in Death Note
by L Bloodrose
Summary: 100 things. Rated "T" for bad words. :3


**A/N: I got bored of seeing all the "What not to do at Hogwarts," fics, so, I did a little somethin' of my own. I broke 75 rules. How many and which ones did you break/ not break?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------100 things not to do with the Death Note-------------------------------------**

**1.** You may not, under _**ANY**_ circumstances, keep L away from his sugar just to see what happens.

**2.** You may not try to eat the Death Note.

**3. **That was not a challenge.

**4. **You may not tell Misa that she is a skank/slut/whore

**5.** No matter how much you want to.

**6. **You may not call Mello a fag, for_** your **_well being, not his......

**7.**You may not lock any of the Death Note boys is in a cabneit/bathroom/closet to see if hot gay sex will occer.

**8. **Unless if you have a camra.

**9. **Or if I'm there.

**10. **You may not keep any of the Death Note characters from their creepy fetishes (chocolate, sugar, video games, toys, chips......)

**11. **You may not turn cannible and try to eat L.

**12. **No matter how tasty he looks.

**13. **You may not trick BB into eating peanut butter.

**14. **You may not _**force**_L/Matt/Melllo/Near to do the carmalldansen with you/eachother/a friend/spongebob

**15. **You may, however, force them to sing it.

**16. **You may not give/force L to eat vegitables.

**17. **It might mean armageddon.

**18. **You may not shread the Death Note in Club Libby Lu just so Ryuk can scare all the little girls.

**19. **You may, however, do it at school.

**20. **You may not higher BB to kill Takada.

**21. **You can get someone else to do it.

**22. **You may not use the Death Note to kill any pollitical leaders.

**23.** You may not use the Death Note to kill me.

**24. **Everyone else is fine.

**25. **You may not try to put Light into a "Coo-coo House".

**26. **You can, however, put him in a straight jacket.

**27. **You may not order L to sit properly.

**28. **You may not tell him to stand properly, etheir.

**29. **You may not force Misa to eat carbs.

**30. **No matter how funny it is.

**31. **No matter how much you beg, L will not give you a strawberry.

**32. **That was not a challenge.

**33. **You may not get Takada to sing "Girlfriend" to Light and Misa.

**34. **Unless if you want the police to come to your house.

**35. **You may not get Light to call L his "Man Bitch"

**36. **You may, however, do it vice-versa.

**37. **I don't care if you call me unfair.

**38.** I don't care if I'm steeling another person's material.

**39. **I already know I'm a bitch.

**40. **You may not call Near a "sheep," or any other small, white, curly - haired animal.

**41. **You may not try to play any of Matt's video games.-

**42. - **You might die.

**43. **You may not inject any of the characters with a truth serum.

**44. **Trust me.

**45. **You may not tease Light that his last name spelled backwards is "I'm a gay..."

**46. **Nor may you ask him who he is gay with.

**47. **Near will not react to anything, no matter how hard you try.

**48. **That was not a challenge.

**49. **Don't tell Mello "Near stole your boyfriend....."-

**50. -**You may be put in jail for attempting suicide.

**51. **You may not call Matsuda a "Drama Queen"

**52. **No matter how true it is.

**53. **You may not try to give L a suger-free cookie.

**54. **You may not try to take a piece of Mello's chocolate.

**55. **I fully support the fact that Zac Effron looks just like Light, and he could be Kira.

**56. **I do not support the fact that he is anything like L.

**57. **You may not make any "Yo Mama" jokes about Death Note, and that includes:

**58. **"Yo mama so stupid, she thought the death note was a petition and signed it!!!",

**59. **"Yo mama so ugly, when Light saw her he mistook her for another shinigami, and spent an hour going back through his mind trying to figure out when he ever touched another Death Note.",  
**60. **And my favorite: "Yo mama so fat, L gave up sweets."

**61: **You may not call Rodger a "child hater" and kick him in the shin.

**62: **You may, however, punch him in the gut.

**63: **Ryuk will not eat Near's toys, nor may you try to give them to him.

**64: **That was not a challange.

**65: **You may not Mikami a stalker, or an obsessed fangirl.

**66: **No matter how true it is.

**67: **You may not put Misa and Takada in a bathroom/closet/cabnet to see who will kill the other first.

**68: **Unless I'm there.

**69: **Matsuda is not gay.

**70: **Again, that was NOT a challange.

**71: **You may not ask Rem why she's such a killjoy.

**72: **Nor may you ask Ryuk to shut the hell up.

**73: **You cannot ask Watari why he likes hanging around young boys.

**74: **And when he doesn't answer, don't assume he's gay.

**75: **You are not to take away BB's hunting knife.

**76: **That's just stupid.

**77: **Can you tell I'm running out of rules?

**78: **You are not to tell Light he's doing a certain drug.....

**79: **Unless he's tested "positive".

**80: **You may not test Light unless a certified doctor is with you,

**81: **or me, with a camra.

**82: **You are not to tell Mikami about Crack, because

**83: **there's a 30% chance he'll START taking it, or

**84: **a 70% chance he already is.

**85: **YOU ARE NOT TO TELL L HE IS WRONG ABOUT _**ANYTHING**_.

**86: **Mello is not to be asked why he joined the mafia.

**87: **Or how he got in.

**88: **YOU ARE NOT TO _**MESS WITH, TOUCH, OR LOOK AT **_L's SWEETS. (x2)

**89: **You are not to ask Rodger if he's heard any weird noises coming from the playroom when Matt and Mello are up there.

**90: **You are not to ask how L got all his money

**91: **You are not to tease Ryuk with a apple-

**92: **- you might lose a hand.

**93: **You are not to call Takada a skank/whore/man-steeler

**94: **You can, howeveer, call her a Bitch.

**95: **You cannot accuse L of being a pervert.

**96: **Or a stalker.

**97: **Not matter how true it is.

**98: **You cannot call Matsuda a "fangirl"

**99: **You are not to call Sidoh a "creepy-bug-thingy"

**100:**You are not to count to 40 and pretend your dead - infront of L.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, I just got sick of seeing all those Hogwarts rules, and no Death Note ones. It made me glum. But, I did it!!!!! :3**

**Reveiw. Do it for the pandas. **

**~LBR**


End file.
